Commander Bladez
Bladez - The Life of a Clone Trooper (Gearz was here. (Troll)) At birth, out of cloning pod 2756, Bladez was a natural at all presision strike challenges and enjoyed solving problems using his skill to adapt to anything quickly. Bladez passed all of the weapons training tests while on Kamino with out standing marks. He was able to work in a team with the other cadets, and demonstrate a positive relationship with his fellow allies. At the age of twenty four, Bladez was assigned to the Alpha 2nd Division Squad, where he was placed as the Advanced Recon Scout. Passing his final combat simulator test on Kamino, he was doployed directly to Geonosis to take part in the first battle on the surface. Under the command of Commander Cody, Bladez took great responsability and care for what he did. As the battle commenced, Bladez was assigned to Recon Scout, taking part in AT-RT scout missions as an ARF Trooper. Bladez never saw any real action while on Geonosis, half for the reason that he was a scout, and the other half that he was a new recruit. Aft er making it back from Geonosis, Bladez' unit was informed that there had been a crisis on Ryloth, and that he was to serve there for two months. Bladez took part in his first large battle under the command of Commander Ponds, and took part in the invasion of the capital that was controlled by Separatists. Bladez was later upgraded and promoted to the rank of Sergeant first class, and was given a DC-15A long rifle for his achievments on Ryloth. After the battle of Ryloth, Bladez was deployed to Ice Burg Three, where he met one of his good friends, Zip, from cadets. They were originally seperated back when Bladez was deployed to Geonosis. They took part in the liboration of Ice Burg Three, which freed the people from the Separatist forces that had taken over. Since then, Bladez has taken part in the battle of Umbara, where he served under the command of the 501st. For his heroic actions in the taking of the air field, destroying the bunkers, and infiltrating the Sith Academy, Bladez was assigned to the famed 501st legion for most of his years. After serving under command, Bladez was finally promoted to his last rank, Commander, where he was givin his own legion of specialty clones. Off Duty When all the war ends, and Bladez is releaved from duty, Bladez is usually supervising the construction of basses, or constructing houses that he wants to build. Bladez also takes the time to train his specialty squad with techniques he has learned over the past years from experience. Bladez also hangs around with friends when he can, and takes time to go the the range and shoot targets to sharpen up on his blaster skills. Training On Kamino Kamino. Birth place of the Clone race. Whether it's being a Clone Trooper, or being an actual Kaminoan, Kamino is not always a friendly planet. The Clone Trooper training cariculum is a tough process that takes lots of time to accomplish. Clone training takes up half of a life time for a Clone. Training begins at the age of four, when you learn your basic stuff, like words, letters (both in the Star Wars Language, the Aurebesh), and some math. As your years progress, you begin to get into the war cariculum, and soon enough, get to try out a clone DC-15 Carbine blaster. In your teen years as a clone, you work on blaster training, battle skills, combat talk, phyisical training, and at your later years, you get assigned to a squad. Day-to-day reutines consist of waking up, reporting for duty at your cadet leader, and then you begin your daily work, which is decided apon what your current age is. As the years roll by, you begin to become a real soldier, fit for battle and ready for a wagging war. At the age of twenty, you are to be assigned to a squad, and later in your years, get to try out real combat- the simulation zone. It is where there are lots of reprogrammed droids, and your squad has to take 'em out, and reach the flag at the top of the citadel. It sounds easy, but it's not. You get three tries, mess up those, and you get stuck in the clone base for the rest of your life, cleaning up after the other clones or training cadets. Once you pass your simulation training, you're off to the battle zone, when ever the Republic needs you, ready to fight scrap metal. Bladez' Companions and Friends/Allies Bladez has worked with many people over his years-and droids, to. He trusts his skilled little red Astromech droid, R2-G6, AKA 'Lil Red or just Red. Red has saved Bladez many times using his crafty technology knowledge and advanced diognostics. Whether it's carrying supplies or ammunition on the battle field, to hacking into computer terminals for data, or ridding along side Bladez on a Starfighter, Red has alsways been there for Bladez, and will remain Bladez' #1 droid side kick. Bladez has also developed many friends and allies in his past years as well. Some of these people are as follows: Dex Magkomber, Dyyz Cosmicburst, Data Pad, Burning Fireflower, Blasterick Camoblast, Dalton Sliverbreak, Captain Crustbreaker, Axe Evans, Admiral Atom... hold on gotta update this... Zurros Burningweaver, Commander Gearz, Clone Niceshot ;), Ace Breao, Ben1 Jackson, Gavin Foley my Russian Buddeh :), Some guy on World of Tanks named Allen, COLT SWAGOBOOTS-ECLIPSE (Cortez Afterburner), Larry Gage, KYR SP33DY (I wish o_o), Oh lol and I almost forgot... Mah very first friend evar in the whole entire game..... SAMUEL DE ATOM! (This may be made up (troll)) just to name a few. Bladez will always remain great friends with his human and humanoid relations, and robotic relations as well. The Second Battle of Geonosis: Part 1 It was at that moment, at that time, at that second, when I realized what the meaning of "war" really was. It was then, as the shots fired from the Separatist blaster's were literally just missing my head by inches, mixed with the sounds of my fellow allies being cut to shreds as we charged for our last assault on the droid foundry, that I realized what a hell hole war really was. But, let's start fresh from the beginning so you can experience what I went through on that disgusting day of death. As the bearing hot sun shawn it's rays down apon our LAAT Gun Ships, I heard the faint sound of Geonosian Fighter Pods entering our air space. We were in for a heck of a day, and a disasturous fight. The shots wizzed by our Gun Ship, wide open doors, I looked down apon the ground units, fighting for victory to secure Point Rain- the landing position that we were supossed to land in. I could clearly see ahead that it was covered with bugs and tiny moving metal objects-droids, scattered about in the mess of lasers that were being shot around down there. It was gonna get ugly, and I knew we were gonna get in the thick of it. As I took a quick look up to see yet another one of our Gun Ships go down in flames, I realized that that could have been my Gun Ship, that that could have been the end for us all. But we were still in the air- usually a good sign- after the first artillery cannon hit us. I was surprised to see the ground wasn't getting closer to us. I then heard the screams as one of our men was flung out of the side of the ship and went barreling towards the ground. I looked away right before he hit. My stomach turned up side down as the doors closed and the pilot said "We're gonna have to make a crash landing, hold on!" This would not end in a good way-and I knew that for sure. The air was filled with smoke. I coulden't even see two feet in front of myself. I heard some coughs as I saw shadows in the distance stand up. I walked over to one of my troopers- Checkers- and it turned out he was doing fine. Bent over a body, I quickly came down and looked. It was one of my men, only a new recruit. "Sir.... He.... Didn't make the landing." Checkers said. I gave out a brief nod, followed by a sigh, and got back up. "Checkers, search for more survivors. We need to find as many as we can." I notified him. He gave me a small salute, and continued looking through the wreck. I then saw a small crack where a bit of light was shinning through. I listened carfully and heard the battle going on out side. I walked over to the crack and peered through the small opening. What I saw was horrible. There were dead bodies lying everywhere, from left to right. The battle had cleared up a lot, but what casualties that had to be made for that to clear up made it difficult to take in return. I could see the last few Geonosians either getting shot down, or running away. By now, there was smoke everywhere, and only a few shots being fired. I turned around to look for survivors. I heard some trooper call out, "Pilots dead. His neck snapped on impact." and I went over to investigate. I climbed into the narrow cockpit, and noticed the pilot's dead body resting over the control panel. I asked the trooper if he had found any survivors. "No, Checkers found me, but I haven't found any. It's hard to see with all this smoke and dust everywhere." I had agreed with him- it was really hard to see. "Sir, over here, three alive ones!" Checkers cried out. The other trooper- Jetz- and I ran over to assist. I then saw three moving bodies, two standing and one laying down on the floor of the Gun Ship. "They report to be Coil, Soder, and Scopes." Checkers informed. "Ok, get this one here, Soder, medical attention. We have to get out of here and into the real battle. Ok, Checkers, Scopes, help Soder out. Jetz, Coil, help me with this door. On three, one, two...." and we all kicked the door down, revealing the bright hot sunny world of Geonosis. The Second Battle of Geonosis: Part 2 Just when I thought we were gonna get out of this mess and onto the real battle, the first shot hit right beside my head, penatrating into the thick steel of the Gun Ship. I looked up, and saw a small droid unit heading for us. I could see we could easily take them, but it wasn't that I was worried about. I was worried for the fact that Soder needed medical attention imediatly. The shots started to thicken, as more and more droids opened fire on us. "Place Soder in the Gun Ship and help us take out these tin cans!" I yelled over to Checkers and Scopes. By now, all five of us were taking down the small unit of droids. That was before the AAT showed up. The first sign of the AAT was the shot it had taken on the Gun Ship- and missed, thank god. That was going to be the problem. More droid apeared over the blazing horizon, and the shots started to increase, one almost hitting Checkers in the chest. I pulled out some cargo crates and lined them up, and one of the torpedo pipes had fallen off, acting as good cover for Coil. The droids were quickly advancing on us- every move of theirs threatening our lives more and more. But I still wasn't concerned about the droids. It was that AAT that was on my mind now. "How could I not see it in the distance?" I wondered to myself. Just then, the second shot from the AAT wizzed by the Gun Ship, almost hitting the cockpit. "We gotta take out that AAT, sir! We don't, and we'll end up like the Gun Ship!" "No need to state the obvious, Jetz!" Checkers barked over at him. "That wasn't intended for you!" "Hey, cut the chat and blast more droids!" I cleared up the fight, but they now had a thing against each other. Last thing you want is for your own men to turn against each other. "Sir, look!" I heard in the back. I turned around to see Scopes holding up a rocket launcher. "One shot.... it will take care of that AAT, but..... Like I said.... Only one shot." "Ok, good work Scopes. Load it up and hand it to Coil" "WHAT!?" Coil yelled out. "Coil, you are our scout sniper. You can take the shot, can't you?" "Sir.... I have never taken a shot with a rocket in my life...." "Well now is the time to do that!" Coil grabed the launcher, and aimed for the AAT. By now, the droids had entered the little path way of cluttered junk that the Gun Ship had created apon impact with the ground. I was pinned down, I looked over and saw Coil still hard-scoped onto the AAT. Scopes was trying to lay down cover fire, but the blaster fire was to thick. "Sir.... What if Coil can't make the shot? Then what do we do?" Checkers asked. "Checkers, it's not if or if he doesn't make the shot. It is the trust you must have in your troops. He will make it. I can feel it." "How are you so sure?" "I'm not. But I do have trust in my-" I was cut off by the sheer sound of a rocket being launched. I never looked over the crate. I didn't have to. I heard the impact as the rocket bent into the AAT's thick armour, and blasted the whole front of it to nothing. Checkers looked over to me, and gave me a small nod. Jetz peered over the crate he was behind and started returning fire, followed by the other clones. "Ok, here's the plan. We aren't done this yet. By the way, great shot Coil." "Thanks" He replied. "Scopes, Coil, lay down covering fire while Jetz, Checkers, and I charge at the droids. We can do this. Just avoid the incoming blaster fire, and follow me." It didn't take anymore for the three of us to hop over the crates and start charging at the droids. We finally reached their main line of attack, and I went all out. I smashed my rifle into a B2's head, hard, and left a dent, followed by a swift kick to knock it down. I looked over and saw Jetz punch a droid square in the face, and then shoot it. I continued my own battle. I then grabbed a droid and swung it around, using it as a robotic sheild against the other droids. I then threw the destroyed droid at a B1, and they both went crashing down. Shooting the rest of them, I looked over to see Checkers finish off his B2 droid, then jump ontop of it and pump a couple of shots right into it's head. "YEAH! We did it!" Jetz cried out. "You bet we did." Checkers said. "Ok, let's see if we can't get to Point Rain and group up with the rest of the clones we were supossed to land with." "Good idea. I feel kind of lonesome all the way over here." Scopes said, walking over to us. Scopes and Jetz picked up Soder, and we started the long hike back to Point Rain. I knew we had just fought off tons of droids, but this wasn't over yet. Ice Burg 3: The Final Mission The air was cold, it sent shivers down my spine. The frosty night sky was light up with the moon light, and I knew, that tonight, was going to be the perfect night, for war. As we neared the drop zone, I could make out that one of the troopers beside me was whispering something under his breath- probably a pray- I know I wanted to hope for the best, but I sure didn't want to humiliate my self in front of my squad. Just then, the doors shuddered a bit, and began to close, slidding across the bottom of our LAAT Gun Ship. I caught a glimps of the other troop transport just before the doors shut, and we were consumed by darkness. I heard our Commander tell us to switch on our Comm Links, so I did. I could hear the static as the others did the same. I could hear a bit of shuffling in the darkness, and I gave out a silent sigh. I was thinking in my head, awaiting for the time where we landed on that frozen earth and ambushed the droids with our small unit. The Mission was simple- get into the factory, plant the explosives, and get out. Simple, I though. Simple. If only it was. Then the Gun Ship jerked as we lowered altitude. My buddy, Zip, from the academy whispered something into my ear. I coulden't quite hear it, but I nodded. I knew he could see me from the little light my communicator was giving off. And then I felt it. The icy ground make contact with the bottom of our Gun Ship. So far so good. I knew we were on the, "get in part", but man did it ever seem like a stretch. Then it flickered, and exploded with color as the red lamp above us came on. It made my eyes hurt at first- being in the dark and all. And then it happened. That one moment I would never forget. "Green light! Let's move it!" The blaster fire urrupted like a exploding volcano, the light of what could have been the end, zooming past me in a wave of brightness. This was it. Do or die. "GET TO COVER MEN, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE SHOOTING AT!" our commander yelled out, as I hit a small object that was just higher than my waist. I crouched behind it and waited for further orders. Looking back, I saw three dead bodies. I quickly looked away. The blaster fire went dim and I heard zip trying to say something to me. "You don't...... think....." was all i could make out from the horrid screams of other clones falling to their death after being shot by a laser. Then, all of a sudden, the blaster fire got really loud, and I soon found myself on my feet and running up to further cover. Hitting the next piece of metal that had kept me from getting hit by those shots was only a slight relief. I soon looked around and noticed my whole unit was in this cover. "Ok men, listen up!" shouted our commander. "We have one shot at this! the Gun Ships aren't coming back for EVAC unless we tell them we have completed the mission. We either do, or we don't, got it? Now keep your heads down, spread out and look for cover!" was all it took for me to get my head into the game. I looked over at Zip who was standing at the edge of our cover. I yelled out "You got a good where abouts we can go?" "No, not yet!" he replied. "I see a large object in the distance... but the fogg is to thick to see what it is clearly. might just be a-" and then loud boom came, followed by the huge blaster shot that came out of what ever it was. It echoed everywhere, and there was a huge ball of fire where it had hit. The smoke was really dence, and I coulden't see a foot in front of me. "ZIP!?" I called out. "Zip, you ok?!" "yeah...." he coughed, then finished saying he was fine. "It's time to go, we need to move and return fire!" I quickly darted around, poked my DC-15 carabine over the cover, and shot into the fogg, where four shots had just been fired. I heard the clank of metal against the ground, and I knew I hit one. "Come on, let's move!" Zip called out, and we started sprinting for the factory, shooting wildly into the fogg. When we approached the thick walls of the main foundry, we found that it wasn't so hard after all. Panting, sweating, trying to get a hold of my breath, I looked around. I saw..... and what I saw, was all I could think about. Sevin. Sevin other men were here, including the commander. We exited those gun ships with well over twenty, and now we had sevin. The thought that that could have been me, or even Zip, was unbelieveable. "Ok, look men. I know we lost a lot of troops, but that doesn't mean we might as well give up. We never needed that many. I'm sorry if some of those men were good friends of yours... but.... these things happen. We are soldiers-" and that statement made me freeze. Our commander said that like we were disposable... like we were nothing. I lost a bit of trust in him after that sentence. "-and that is what we are meant to do. We were never guaranteed a safe ride home. What I was told, was we'll give you a medal, a body bag, or both. Now, let's get in there. Turn on your head lamps, it's gonna get dark. let's move!" I heard the switch of head lamps come on, and we entered the narrow passageway. it was dark, but our head lamps quickly light up the place, and we were moving at a steady pace when all of the sudden, one of our men was shot in the back. I quickly turned around, shot, and hit the enemy exposed by my light. "COMMANDO DROIDS!" I yelled out, and we all took back to back positions. Even though there weren't many of us, we did have the light on our side. Just then one of them grabed Zip, and I shot it off. "Thanks.... I owe you-" and then I felt a tight squeeze around my neck, as I was pulled back into the darkness. "Don't shoot! You might hit our own boys!" The commander yelled at them, as I was dragged down another passage, and thrown to the ground. My lights dimmed, and then flickered back on to the sight of two commando droids standing over me, one armed with a blaster, the other, holding my communicator. I had to think. And I quickly acted before they could see I was awake. I pulled out the one with the blaster's leg down, grabed the blaster, and shot the other in the head. That was when I realized there was one behind me. I felt the sharp pain as the shot entered my left shoulder, and I spun around and shot the last commando in the chest. I looked over at my wound. Two inches down, and I would have been dead right now. I tried to block out the pain, and I got up, and moved on to look for my lost group. Navigating down these narrow passageways was difficult-seeing as I only had one head lamp that still worked. I had to watch my back and my front at the same time. I soon saw a light soming down the walk way towards me. I ducked down and waited until the light was right over my head. Then, with one swift move, I jumped up and aimed my blaster at the light source. "Bladez?" I heard murmors and soon saw that they were my own clone troopers. "I thought.... but...." "Yeah, I'm fine." I stated, interrupting Zip. "Man, I thought you were gone for good..." Zip said in a weak voice. "Don't believe everything you see." I said back. "I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but we have to find the control center!" The commander barked. "Let's move!" And before I knew it, we stood in front of the huge doors to the central control room. I watched as to clones- Vex and Jax- planted explosives all over the door. "You guys might wanna stand back...." Vex said as he held the detonator. "Get ready to shoot as soon as that door comes down!" The commander yelled. Soon enough, Vex hit the switch and the huge metal doors bent like a tiny piece of sheet metal. The blaster fire was intence. There were six of us- though we had the element of surprise. Soon I could see red bolts flashing by as the droids began to open fire. I knew there was no turning back. I proped my gun on the crate I was behind and started laying down some rounds into the incoming fire. I was getting better at aiming, but still not the best. My commander shouted for us to move up, and Jax and I were to lay down covering fire. The other four men moved up, and so did we. We reached some boiler tanks, and I took cover behind a jagged piece that was sticking out of one. As the shots echoed around us, some hit the boiler tanks, creating a loud hissing sound as some of the steam was let out of the hole. "Make your way up to the cat walks!" our commander yelled out, and we started to press the attack. The droids were everywhere, but their sensors got mixed up with all the steam flying everywhere. Most of them were shooting at the tanks, making it only worse for them to shoot us. "Zip, Vex, Plant those charges! Jax, Bladez, Frodo, lay down covering fire!" And they started to plant the explosives. We soon cleared out the room full of droids when finally the commander realized my wound. "Bladez, are you ok?" "Yeah, only a flesh wound." I said, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, though it hurt like crazy. "Ok, let's book it back to the court yard for EVAC! We did it." If only that were the truth. Those three words would have been great if it were true, but as we emerged from the dark droid factory, I noticed three AAT tanks lined up with droids scattered all over the place. We were doomed. "Drop your weapons, clones!" shouted a droid commander. I lay down my DC-15 on the ground beside me, as did the rest of the men. "We got you surounded!" I looked around and noticed the droids closing in on us. Just then I heard the sound of an LAAT Gun Ship in the distance. I was now wondering what this was going to turn into. I guess the other clones heard it, as they started picking up their blasters. I, too, bent down and grabed mine. "Hey, what are you doing?" called one of the droids. But it was to late. The ground suddenly urrupted in an explosion fest. The Gun Ships bombed the Separatists that had us surounded, and we ran for EVAC. Just then, Vex turned around and hit the detonator. Nothing happened. He clicked it a few more times. "No.... No no no no NO!!!!" He yelled. "I put the red wire where the green wire should have been...." "Don't worry." I said. "I'll get it." And I quickly ran out of the gun ship before anyone could stop me, forgeting my blaster in it. I ran into the control room and saw the main bomb. Just then my communicator beeped. "Bladez, once you arm the bomb, you will only have five minutes to get out." Vex said. "Alright" And I swaped the green wire for the red wire. Just then I heard it ticking down, and saw it counting down from Fifty Three, Fifty Two.... I started running like there was no tomorrow. Sprinting for the door, I remembered that we never cleared out the whole factory, so watch for droids. As I ran into the main passageway, blaster fire started surounding me as I ran. I was soon shot in the leg, and I collapsed. I knew I wasn't done. So I got up, and kept running bearing the pain, even after I was shot in the back again. I made it out side and just caught a glimps of the last LAAT leaving- without me. Epilogue After the explosion that sent me flying, I had later found myself on the ground, watching the Gun Ships disapear as they flew through the night sky. Then I came back to reality, and realized there were droids coming for me. My limbs were stiff, and ready to fall off, but I gained enough strength to craw into a little shed off to the side of the factory's perimeter. I grabed a blaster from a previously killed droid, and waited until the droids eventually searched in here, and was ready to make my final stand. I looked through the small opening that was the door, and I could see B1 battle droids looking for me. I knew it woulden't be long. I then heard a faint mechanical sound- not like a droid or anything- it sounded more like a vehicle. I struggled to get up onto my feet, then I looked out of a small hole in the side of a shelter. There, on the fozen ground, just sitting there, ready for the taking, was a small Separatist speeder- unmaned. I looked out the door, left and right and saw droids everywhere. I knew I had to make this chance or I would die on this frozen block of ice. So, I tried to warm up my legs the best I could, and I booked it to the speeder. Ran faster than I had ever ran before. I could tell the droids saw me, yet were to stunned to realize that I was what they were looking for, so I jumped onto the speeder, flicked the switch and the control panel light up. Thats when the lasers started swarming around my head. I quickly grabed my blaster, shot a few droids and made a break for it, zooming in and out of the valley that lead to the CIS drop station. There was usually a communicator tower there, no droids were ever guarding it. If there were though, there woulden't be many. That was where I was headed. To ask for a ride back to base with a Separatist communication device. Can't be too hard, right? Visions of the Future As the years progressed, Bladez developed nightmares that would scar him and threaten the very reality of his world. These scenes that would flow through his head as he slept, would usually be of past battles and bad experiences he would have. Until the day that he saw the future, or what he thought was the future. The slaughtering of inocent lives, most of them Jedi or Force Sensetive children. He would later see thousands of clones marching up to the temple doors. He would see his own brothers, killing off Jedi as they would fight for their lives, being vastly out numbered. He also saw a dark figure, his identity covered by a long robe and hood, slaughtering younglings, with a blue Republic blade. And then he saw the worst part of that whole dream. He saw himself, ordering his own men to kill a Jedi on Kashyyyk. He also saw himself shooting one of his own men for disobeying orders. And the last thing he saw before he suddenly woke up, was himself killing the Jedi at the end of the Jedi's own blade. Bladez woke up, sitting upwards, looking around seeing what was going on. Everything was normal. Bladez then wondered - could those visions be real? Order 66 and the Fall of the Republic Order 66 - The Order that ended the Clone Wars. The Infamous Grand Republic Army, torn apart from the inside, was unexpected and sudden. Order 66 was an order that commanded all Clone Commanders and Captains to eliminate their Jedi Generals and all other Jedi that would stand in the way. Bladez recieved his order on the planet of Kashyyyk, but he questioned whether or not to execute the order. He wondered, was it right, or not....... The Decision of All Decisions I remember the night as if I were to relive it each time I look back apon it. It was a dark night when I recieved the order. Checkers, Spar, Dex, and a few other clones were going out to assist resisting Wookie Warriors with eliminating CIS pockets through out Kashyyyk, when I heard the beeping of my communicator. I reached down and grabbed it, holding it up. I flicked it on, and it shone out a dark figure, wearing a long robe, he was hunched over. "Execute Order 66......" He announced. I looked back at my memories. I had read about Order 66 in the books at the Academy, but my memory was clouded. I still knew what it meant, though. "Yes...... My lord...." I replied. The holoprojector switched off, and the Gun Ship was quickly flooded by darkness. "What was that all about, sir?" Verr had asked. "Oh.... Well, it was just-" and I was cut off by a sudden explosion, and the impact of it hitting the tail of our Gun Ship. "We've been shot by an EMP Blast! Brace for impact!" The pilot yelled, as the ship dove nose first into the sandy beach. The crash was sudden, as the air soon filled with dust and small particles of debris. I soon found myself lying flat up ahainst the front wall of the Gun Ship. I quickly stoof up and brished myself off. "Sir.... Spar, Wraith, Dex, you and myself are all who survived.... the rest died in the crash..... Checkers confirmed with me while Dex helped pull me up. I walked outside of the crash site, looking around. "It seems we were hit by an Electronic Malfunction Partical Blast, straight from a Wookie Artillery cannon." Spar said. "Wait, what!? A WOOKIE blast took us down?" I replied, in surprise. "Yes sir, it seems the Wookies have found out the news as well." Spar said. "Sir, incoming transmission!" I looked over as Wraith handed me a communicator. A camoflaged ARF Trooper apeared in the holoprojector. "Sir, looks like we have spotted a Jedi General who managed to flee from his clone troopers. We have pin pointed your location, as well as his last known location, and noticed you were the clostest avaible unit. Command needs to know if you are able to clear a path to the Jedi while we send reinforcements." "Yeah, we'll get moving. Bladez, out." And the communicator shut off, leaving us in complete darkness, other than the light of the moon. "Ok men, listen up!" I called out. The clones quickly stood at attention infront of me. "We need to get up to those tree top cat walks over head in order to easily get to the Jedi's position. We can use the Zip lines on the ends of our guns to get us up. Line up, and ready your lines!" We all hugged against the large tree trunk that was near the crash site. At once, all of the troops, including me, shot up into the bottom of the cat walk, hooking in. "Ok, begin to climb, but be careful." We started the long climb up. As we neared the top, I looked over to the other clones, who looked back at me. I signaled to them to hold position, as I grabed the ledge and looked around. I saw nothing but a few dead bodies - both clone and Wookie, and I pulled myself up. I came back over to assist the rest of the Clones. We were all standing on the cat walk soon enough. "Ok men, listen up, stay close to me, and watch the tree tops." I said, as we started to cautiosly move ahead. Surly enough, I heard rustling in the branches. "Stay in formation, guys!" Dex called out. "Hey, Dex, leave the commanding to Bladez, alright. After all, you are only a Sergeant...." The rest of the clones gave out little laughs. "Hush, and focus on the current threat!" I yelled out, as we slowly moved back to back with each other. I felt another troopers armor touch mine as we all sqeezed into a small shape in the middle of the cat walk. Just then, five Wookie Warriors jumped down, four of them holding double bladed swords, the last, holding a Fighting Staff. "Stand your ground...." I said. Just then, the Wookies started to charge, and I gave the order, as I raised my DC-15A Blaster Rifle. "Ready.............. Blast Em!" "The Wookies gained THE END :D Photo Gallery This will most likely be the part where I add stuff in the next coming months due to the end of CWA coming soon. So here are a few random pictures of stuff..... that I just had lying around.... Enjoy, adding more soon! :D (Edit: Yeah, no I'm not.) CWA Gone Wrong.jpg|(Left to Right: Axe Evans, Commander Bladez, Ben1 Jackson) Probably one of the last times we'll be together... This was shot during the making of CWA Gone Wrong Ep. 1|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd834lMJOOo&feature=c4-overview&list=UUiom6CRqKxK7Xoc2JjIZDQw CWA noobs-1.jpg|Random Noobs dancing to my droid..... o_o bandicam 2013-10-14 15-50-02-959.jpg|Sighting of the long lost 'Ace Breao'.... A truely horrifying sight to say the least. o_o bandicam 2013-11-02 17-33-24-222.jpg|....Not sure why I took a random picture of my mail box.... o_o bandicam 2013-11-03 20-19-34-572.jpg|Axe Evans as the creepiest pedo this side of Coruscant has ever seen... o_o bandicam 2013-11-11 17-38-13-428.jpg|Random World of Tanks picture for the lulz.... o_o Tiger 2.jpg|My pictures folder is full of these cheesy comedic pictures. o_O Tiger P - Top Gun.jpg|If any of you play World of Tanks, you'll know how bad-ass this stuff is. ;) bandicam 2013-11-23 00-00-27-151.jpg|NANANANANANANANANNANANANANANANA BATTALION COMMANDER COMMANDER BLADEZ!!!! (Insert cheesey picture of bat symbol here) CWA Space.jpg|"It's so Beautiful" - Axe Evans CWA Group Pic. 2.jpg|Dat final group pic tho (That Atom wasn't in) (troll) Le Trois Amigos.jpg|Three dudes with three awesome helmets. :3 Gear that doesn't exist. o_o.jpg|Some gear that doesn't actually exist. o-o Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Clones Category:Warrior Category:Leader Category:ARC Trooper Category:Humans